New Kratts, New Places
by Princess of YouTube
Summary: When the kratt bros are out on a mission Chris' daughter, Caleigh, gets struck by lightning and becomes a ghost. The only way to turn back is to scare every one out of the tortuga. This is my first Fanfic XD I'M SOOOO HAPPY! Disclamer: I don't own Wild Kratts
1. Chapter 1

_**Chris' POV**_

Summer. My favorite season. We were looking for Draco Lizards. My favorite animal and my daughters favorite animal too. "Hey Uncle Chris wait up I can't climb as good as you!" my neice, Kayleigh said. " Yah but I'm ahead of all of all you!" my daughter, Caleigh, said. "Yah. But how are you so good at climbing?" I asked. "Because she is your daughter." Martin replied. "And I climb all over the Tortuga. Too. It.'s actually really simple, Mabye you should try it too Dad." she told me. " I have and I have the scar to proove it." I told her. " I can do stuff that ordinary people can' t. I'm can swim like Uncle Martin, Climb like you dad and can invent and is smart like Mom." she told us."Oh and is kind like Kayleigh." she added. I got another call on my creature pod. "Hey what about us?" we heard Koki and Jimmy Z say. " And mecanical like Koki and a good cook like Jimmy."she added again. " There. A Draco Lizard." I yell. "I name you Zip." Martin said. "Good name Uncle Martin." Caleigh said. " But why Zip?" she added. "And how does a Draco Lizard glide any way?" Kayleigh asked. "Oh I know!"Caleigh yelled. "A Draco Lizard's ribs have loose skin attached. So when they want to glide they open their ribs so they can glide."she added. My creature pod rang. "I have 2 Draco Lizard diskes ready. Who wants to try them?" Aviva chanted. We all topled each other trying to get her to pick 2 of us. "Zapping now"Jimmy said. "Yes,Awesome."Caleigh said. And "Awesome. I got the other" Martin said. I got a call from Donita Donata's daughter. Her was name Stephanie. She was friends with Caleigh. I thought Stephanie okay. Martin thought she was going to turn on us. (Go figure) He says because her mom, Donita Donata, is a evil fasion desinor, Stephanie is too. But Stephanie,Caleigh,Martin,Kayleigh,Aviva and I go to the same church. Yes, she is a fashion desioner but she only uses wool, NOT creatures which her Donita HATES. She has a deep blue creature-pod. "Hey blue boy and green guy!" we heard a voice behind us say. It was Zach Varmitech. "And who are these little Wild rats?" he said. "Nonya" Caleigh fired back I had to stop this. "What did you just say to me?" Zach said angry. " Oh and BTW it Wild _Kratts_. Not wild rats." She told him. "Zach-bots get her!" Zach yelled. "One awesome climber climbing in a tree teasing little Varmitech can't catch me" she taunted Zach.


	2. Halloween

_**Martin's POV**_

It was an ordinary night. Well, if you know us,there is no ordinary. It was Halloween. Caleigh started a camp fire. "Okay so who believes in ghosts?" I asked. "I do!" Kayleigh said. 'Me too" Koki followed. "So do I. I don't want them to take my controller!" Jimmy cried. "Aviva,what about you? Do you believe in ghost." I asked her. " _Si_. Yes I do." she replied. " No way"Chris and Caleigh said at the same time. " What are you talking about? "Jimmy Z said. "I mean that there is no such thing as ghost." Caleigh said "I mean why would there be. That just doesn't make any scence." she added. It started to rain. "Hey guys are you ready to go in." Aviva asked. "No not yet, I'm sure that dad and Uncle Chris will want to go on an adventure. Plus I like the rain." Kayleigh said. "Not to mention that some of the coolest creatures are out in the rain." I added. BOOM ,BOOM. It started to thunder. BOOM ,BOOM ,BOOM. It started to get closer. BOOM ,BOOM , BAM. It hit Caleigh. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" everyone shouted

* * *

 **Thank you. R &R please. I need ideas for the next chapter (s)**


	3. New Ghost

_**I just want to say that Kate Kratt/Varmetech is going to be in this story. She is NOT MY CHARACTER. She is wildkrattssuperfan1 character.**_

 **Caleigh's** _ **POV**_

I didn't know what happened. I was still home. But I was floating around. Every one was crying. I looked down. There I was. Just laying there. On the cold wet ground all around. Wait dad wasn't there. Something tapped my shoulder. I turned around. There was a man that was about 18. He didn't talk.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him

"A better question is why are you here?" he replied to me.

I didn't know what to say. I was so weird. Just silence.

"My name is Marty, now back to my question. Why are you here." He demanded.

"I wish I knew. One minute I was here the next I was gone." I shared my story with him.

Kate walked out.

"Where and what on Earth happened?" she asked.

She saw what happened and started to cry.


	4. Update

Hey guys, I don't think that I'm going to continue the Wild Kratts story. If you want me to then notify me or PM me but I just don't have too many great ideas for it. I've had a few people PM me but not to many.


End file.
